Dragooner (Revised)
by DracoTitan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the Southern Rojo, has discovered a portal. Travel with him as he, his warriors, and his future friends through dangerous lands and worlds, looking at adventures, pains, and most certainly dragons. I do not own Naruto or anything used for this crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the remake of Dragooners. It's a crossover of Crimson Dragon, Panzer Dragoon, and Naruto; all of which I do not own. If I did, then I would've made more of the PD series and more varaiaty to CD. Also would make Naruto series more traditional. Hope you like it.

"Speaking"

 _"Whispering'_

'Thinking'

 **Chapter 1: Portals in the Apartment**

It was another day in Konohagakure no sato and one for Uzumaki Naruto. The young eight year old was currently in his basement doing another renovation. This one was cause by an infestation of termites eating through one of the beams causing the rest of the apartment to become unstable. Working alongside him were the two brothers he brought of the street after finding them rumaging through the trash for half expired food, Kenji and Okami, "Oi Kenji, how badly are the beams looking?" Kenji, the younger brother with white hair, orange eyes and a sour demeanor ecthed on his face, pushes softly onn the wooden beam, "The mass majority of them haven't been touched." Okami locks eyes with Naruto, orange eyes hidden behind a light golden mane and his usual smirk in a thin line with worry, "The beams we're worry about are very sensitive, to the point that a fly can collaspe them."

Sighing in frustration, Naruto runs his fingers through his golden spiked locks, 'Got to cut my hair again, I'll find Shin while getting Nekojin to fix this structure problem.' "Alright, I'll find Nekojin, she'll be able to fix this." Seeing the brothers turning to go and gather wooden logs, Naruto walks up the stairs and locks eyes with a young five year old girl with brown hair, green eyes, and light brown skin with a wooden cane in hand, "Megioth, you know you should be resting." She walks over before nudging his side and an arm pulls her closer, "Tis boring here and thou request me to return to mine lair." Smirking while moving northward, absentmindedly waving to the other childern that lives in the building, "Ah, but my request is by order of the medicine lass and you don't want to upset her, do you?"

As she shudders, he chuckles before sending her to the room as a peppy girl with red hair and gray eyes walks out, "Heya boss, what's happening, is the ground done shaking?" Naruto's face turns serious before jabbing his thumb in the direction he came from, "Neko-chan, you need to go and help reinforce the beams down in the basement." Getting a nod, he walks away until he reaches the next flight of stairs and ascends them besides a boy of Kumo descent with black hair and another one that had brunnette hair and tannish skin, "Tanar, Chandar, how are you doing today?" Receiving an affrimative from both, Naruto opens the door and walks forward with the two him. As they walk through the hallway, a young feral looking boy with a wolf cub besides him approach him, "Boss, the results from the expirements are in."

As Naruto looks through the papers given to him, he flicks his fingers outwards, "I see the results of adding the wasp DNA has turned the subjects more violent and incompatible to work alongside our own troops." This follows the sound of Tamar's and Chandar's sworrds unsheathing and piercing a large creature, earning a loud screeching before it collaspe, "If we can utallized a much calmer spieces like a hornet, do you think it'll work?" Receiving a firm nod, Naruto smiles and steps over the hybrid of bird, lizard, wasp and beetle, "Excellent, kindly make it so and inform the bio carver that they have something to disect." As the trio walk by and open the following door, Naruto swings an arm up and walks forward as another such hybrid fall after being cut in half. Heading to another door, they appear in a stable.

The few stable hands that are in there turn before Naruto waves in greeting, which they respond in kind, "So boys and girls, how are the steeds doing?" Getting positive responses, he heads over to a large scaled horse with a tail that had a fin like appendage on it before mounting it. After the stable doors are open, he clicks his teeth twice and they take off in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

 _ **Hokage Tower 0930: Hokage Office**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen has been sitting at his desk for the past two and a half hours. As the most powerful shinobi in the village, he has not allow himself to slouch in his training. He was about to denied a form that he's too tired to read, when a slightly elderly woman voice cut him off, "Sarutobi-sama, why would you denied something that would help the academy students?" Blinking slowly before looking over the paper, he stands up and turns to a smirking woman with rose color hair, jade eyes, and a dark green kimono, "Ah Megumi-chan, thanks for stopping me, are the other Rojos on their way?" Before she could say anything, a young man with white hair, light brown eyes, glasses, and light purple shinobi gear walks in along with a young blonde hair boy with cerulean eyes, and dark orange samurai like armor, "Kabuto-kun, Naruto-kun, how are you two doing?"

Kabuto pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I am well sir, I managed to gain Orochimaru trust recently and am currently getting more information for you." As the Third nods, his eyes turns to the younger blonde in the room, "Naruto, how are your projects coming along?" Smiling widely, Naruto bounces in his chair, "The chakra mounts are well and healthy as are the artifical chakra metal you ask for." Seeing the Hokage nods his head, Naruto smiles lowers slightly, "Unfortunately, the warbeast project is a temporary failure due to the overly violent nature of the wasps speices we had used; currently moving to a less territorial speice." Hearing this as her cue, Haruno Megami clears her throat loudly, "In other news, several yakuza and ronin factions has recently been intergrated into our many splinter cells used for defenses.

Kabuto continues after she had sat down, "I had activated their chakra coil while sending the kids to Nauto and have the adults guarding several key area." As Kabuto lowers himself in his chair, Naruto rises out of his, "The ones that have been able to fully recover are currently training in several kenjustu and bojustu style." Seeing two pairs of eyes narrow at the youngest member, Hiruzen clears his throat, "And what happens to the ones that aren't able to fully recover Naruto?" Clearing his throat, Naruto stands before his leader and co-Rojos, "The ones that perfer not being combative are taught by my bio-engineers; as for the others, there has been some weird...objects appearing and disappearing in my home and I have them locating one to have the science team exam it." Before anyone can ask what the objects are, a child walks in with a folder, hands it over to Naruto, and left.

As Naruto reads the report, the Hokage calls the meeting to an end. Naruto hurries over to his chakra mount after leaving the report on his desk. Hiruzen and the other Rojos open the reports and after reading it, blinks in surprise. The team has found a spiral opening in the air and it had been stablized.

 _ **Naruto's Apartment/Southern Rojo Territory 1354: Fifth flour-Residental**_

Naruto, Tanar, and Chandar walks into the room to find a team of chakra sensetive ronin and yakuza dressing in armor with a chakra glass faceplate, "What's the status on the anomaly?" A boy with emerald green eyes, black messy hair, glasses, and carrying a tall pole made from a sakura tree while wearing light armor with a crimson trim to it, "The anomaly is stable and Team Sigma is ready to go through, we have ensure that the portal, as some are calling it; won't close behind them...I'll be going with them." Naruto nods firmly as he reaches over and grabs a case with many vails and syringes, "As will I, Tanar & Chandar, ensure that everything is secure and running smoothly on this side...I'll be calling every day at noon for an update." With those final words, the team of five ronins, sixteen yakuza, one bio-seeker, and Naruto walk through the portal with Naruto saying only three words.

"Ikuze my brethren!" and then in a flash of light, they pass on through the unknown.

So this is the remake of Dragooners. Next time, we find out what wotld they had entered. If you have a suggestion on a world where dragons and humans work together, let me know and it might be featured. I am also open to any request for OC and such. This DracoTitan signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, hoping that the first chapter was up to par. Let's get this ball on the roll. I still do not own them...I can't wait until Scalebound hits the market.

"Speaking"

 _"Whispering'_

'Thinking'

*Flashback*

 **Chapter 2: So That Happened**

Team Sigma walk out of the swirling vortex, checking the immediate area for any danger. After a tense few minutes, one of the armored figure brings a finger to where its ear would be, "Area is secure sirs, you're free to pass." The vortex pulse once more revealing Naruto in his samurai like armor and the scientist. If someone saw the armor from above, they would have seen an orb of blood red with a dark orange and a black dot. Naruto looks around, taking in the sight of the tall and advance buildings, "Doctor, what can you tell me about this place?"

The armored scientist hums while walking up to a building, tapping on its surface, "Hm, combination of brick and metal. From the properties my Bloodline Limit is telling me, a mixture of steel like alloy...not as strong as normal chakra metal and not even close to our synthetic chakra metal." Nodding, Naruto turns to Team Sigma as they snap to attention, "Alright, I'm saying this once and only once, ronins I want you to sneak into the library and retrive any books that will have the language of the land in exact detail," seeing the ronins moving, he turns and point out eight yakuza, "and I want you eight to find a place we can set up shop, the rest are to stay here and defend the area until we move there." The first group of yakuzas left swiftly while the last group tighten to form a circle around the two. Glancing over Team Sigma's armor, he can't help but smirk at the concept. The yakuzas' armor were made to cover the more fragile area of the body, the neck, head, heart, and other important organs, with less dense and more manuverable armor covering everything else. The ronins had armor made from a type of chimeric cattle, flexible enough to move and dodge quickly yet strong enough to take a chakra infused kunai launched from one of snow country's kunai launcher without a scracth.

'Well, if it doesn't have a explosive tag on it,' he thinks grimly before turning to the scientist. The bio-engineer's armor was made like the ronins' armor but less combat oriented and it came with a lab coat, the only difference from the normal armor was the crimson trim, "Checking me out again Naruto-sama? You sure, you're straight?" Naruto rolls his eyes with a snort , "As a cucumber, Doctor. Why, dissapointed?" While they laugh together, the scientist looks at the him and memorised the simularities of the yakuza's armor and their Rojo. Like the yakuzas, his armor is more armored in the fragile area and less in the non important ones however, Naruto's gauntlets have sharp, almost claw like fingers while his greaves have a sickle like feature above the big toe that seems to twicth at random intervals.

Everyone had a helment made of a chakra reinforced one way mirror. All of Team Sigma's helm look like a snake with spikes around behind the eyes and two pointed ears while the scientist's helment, being their team leader, had small horns infornt of the ears and a tuff of black fur going down its 'head'. Naruto headgear had antler like horns, a crimson mane, and a small mustache like whiskers at the tip of the snout.

 _ **Few Hours Later (Forward Base) 1530 12 September, XX22**_

The ronins easily snuck into the library and came back, mere moments before the yakuzas had. After having Home Nest send over the corrodinents, the portal was closed and reopened at their forward base. Team Alpha, with their black armor, and Team Omega, wearing the light grey armor, had reinforce them along with Screech Squad with their chakra mounts. The chakra mounts snarl and hiss at their riders, deeply angry at them for dragging them away from their warm and comfortable stables. Then again, Team Sigma are receiving a lot of anger because-

"You mean to tell me, that we have to use...a _**sewer**_ _**access tunnel**_...as our base of operation?" The eight yakuza bow deeply, head press onto the cleaner ground, and tremble at the venom in Naruto's voice as he gaze upon them. One of them brings his head up to explain when Naruto's right greave slash down on his ear, his sickle claw carving part of his face and drawing blood. As the young yakuza yells in agony, Naruto motions for one of the healers, wearing armor that offers the most protection, to heal him, "I don't **care** as long as you could **not** find a better place...so _**please**_ pardon my lashing at you, it was unnessecary." As the team walks the same way as their injured fellow, Naruto sighs deeply, "Doctor, my pills if you would."

 _ ***Flashback: Small Hope Orphanage**_

 _A eight year old girl with short white hair and green eyes, creeps towards the large door. Her hands shake as she opens them quietly, taking a scared look behind her. Seeing no one, she takes a tentative steep outside and flinch back, 'Maybe I should have put on shoes.' "Orta! Where are you stupid child?!" Orta flinches at the harsh voice that causes her to tremble in fear before dashing outside with her small backpack and amulet. This girl is fortunate._

 _Had she stayed, the matron would have sold her like the others.*_

 _ **Bokua Street 1900 15 December XX22**_

Orta stumbles around the corner, her clothes tears and her feet bleeds from misuse and overuse. Her once white hair turned silver and eyes heavy with sleep, 'Well fuck you too, asshole.' She flinch at the horrid thought before shrugging her shoulders, she couldn't bring herself to care. Turning down the alleyway, hoping to find a place to sleep, only to see several dog like creatures look up, eyes filled with hunger, "...great." Turning sharply, she runs as the first of what seems like twenty lunges, only to miss and crash into the wall.

Running through the streets, she tries to lose the pack and notices the adults harsh eyes and cruel smirks, 'PLEASE HELP! ANYONE! HELP!" Turning swiftly, she runs down the alley only to be met by a dead end. Eyes slowly widening, she turns and sees the dog beast stalk slowly. Glancing around, she slowly slides to the ground with tear and sleep filled eyes, _"Thi-this ca-can't end. P-please."_ As the first hound lunges, she yells out the unfairness of the situation, eyes close to block out the terror, "HELP!"

A moment goes by, the alley silent except her soft cries, the hound's yelp, and the sound of flesh ripping from bound, 'Wait...where's the pain?' She opens her eyes to see a young boy, no older than her, with dark orange armor and a dragon like helm on his head. Slowly looking ahead, she sees the hound ran through on a strange looking spear. Wondering whow she had not notice him, she hears a strong snort behind her and turns. Twenty odd childern wearing similar armor, another nine don in a lighter armor, and few on strange reptilian beast, all wielding some form of weapons.

Her head turns when she hears the boy speak, his accent making his voice seem sharp with some words and drawn out with others, "What you **filthty beast** were about to do to this young girl doesn't make me angry." Seeing the pack of hounds back slowly away only to stop as a line of other childern appear behind them, if Orta could see his face, she would have began to whimper too, "It **INFURIATES ME!"** As the army of munchkin slaugthers the beast, the last thing that she sees is the dragon mask child turn in her direction.

Here we go, two chapters in two days. I'll try to ensure that I update more often. If anyone knows the different animals from the Panzer Dragoon series, please let me know. I am also looking through for pictures to use for the stories I'm typing. Like I said before, if you want an OC, I am willing to have them in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

My mind is currently more active and I want to get as many update as I can. Once again I do not own Naruto or anything I crossover. I am open to suggestion for worlds involving dragons and humans. If I haven't heard of it than I will attempt to find out more about the world. Let's get to it.

"Speaking"

 _"Whispering'_

'Thinking'

*Flashback/Timeskip*

 **Chapter 3: Night Terrors, Love, and Dragons**

Naruto sighs while looking at the girl before him, he can tell she is deeply tired. Turning to the healer, a girl with blood red braids, dark complexion, and silver eyes, he shakes his head while slowly running his hand through his mane, "How's are guest doing, Pachi?" Looking up from the clipboard, a frown runs across her lips before she hands it to her supperior, "I'm not suprised that she collaspe sir, I **AM** surprised that she's breathing." Seeing his eyes narrow at the board in front of him, she nods while stepping closer to him and facing away from the girl, "The hunger, sleep depravation, and bleeding feet I can see her getting those from being homeless," out of the corner of her eyes, she sees the girl flinch, "but the other things only means-" " **Abuse** , and constantly for her to have such scares," seeing her nods her head, Naruto eyes flashes crimson before he takes a deep breath, calming himself, "we can't send her back."

Seeing the healer nods her head, Naruto procceed to ask what she needs for their guest. After getting a list, he turns and leaves, the two yakuzas sliding back in place. Shaking her head, Pachi slowly approaches her patient, "You can open eyes, boss is gone." After a few minutes, the white hair girl opens her eyes. Nothing happens for a moment, until she speaks, "Wh-who are you? Where am I?"

Naruto paces back and forth, voice growling and eyes flashing between the calm blue and the anger filled eyes of his demon, 'When I find that **BITCH** Kyuubi, they'll wish that they were **DEAD!** ' **"Calm down, brat...leave the anger until you can find them. After all, it would be more mouth watering for your FULL wrath to be unleash on them."** the blonde nods at the thought of hearing the person screams until he hears the patter of feet. 'We'll talk more later, Kyuubi.' simply getting a grunt from the chakra monster, he turns to see Pachi rolling in the girl. Naruto notice her green eyes looking around, seeing his throne, his helm, his weapons before finally making eye contact with him.

Slowly rising the throne, he walks to her and kneels infront of her, "I am glad that you are alright, I was afraid that we might have lost you." Silence was his answer, her eyes looking clouded over. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he frowns slightly at the flinch, knowing he hadn't place any weight on her and she had no wounds or bruises, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, may I know your name?" Her eyes shimmer slightly, almost akin to emeralds before going back to their clouded look. Sighing softly, he offers a kind smile before rising, noticing that her eyes kept a lock on his, "If you need anything, just ask. My people are willing to help you out."

 _ **Konohagakure no Sato, Southern Rojo Nest**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen puffs his pipe while listening to the report that Tanar has given him, "So the world they landed in is faster than ours." Knowing it was a statement, he remain silent while looking over at the Eastern Rojo, Danzo Shimura, with distrust. Finally, the old hokage sighs before turning to Tanar, "What the time difference between us...do we have to worry about him coming back an old man?" Snapping to attention, Tanar frowns in the direction of Danzo, "No Hokage-sama. Once we have realize that there was a time distortion between worlds, we began looking for a way to halt or slow our people aging out there." As the old kage nods wearily, Danzo Shimura coughes in his hands, "Can this formula be used here as well or is only out there?"

Eyes narrowing but waving the guards down, Tanar look over to Chandar. Chandar face shows open disgust at the Rojo, "No Danzo- _sama,_ it won't work anywhere because of the interferance of the entities governing our world not like such things to happen." The kage eyes narrow at Danzo, killing intent pressing on his old friend, causing all in the room to sweat, "Danzo, stop antagonizing the Fire Bird...we do not require such techniques to prove our strength," looking over to the two, killing intent calming, he rubs the bridge of his nose, "How are the other experiments?" The two smile while Danzo leaves with an ANBU.

 _ **Forward Base 2200**_

Orta wheels her chair, eyes lighting up in pleasure at the strange creature before her. Slowly, she raises her hands to pet it only to flinch back when it toss its head back with a whinny, "You don't have to be afraid of Sheila." Turning, she sees a rotound boy walking over with another creature, "That just how she greats folks she likes." Seeing Orta tilt her head, he smiles, "Name's Ataru, I'm in charge of making sure the chakra mounts stay happy," unnoticing her curious gaze, he rubs his chin, "although they don't much like the name." Looking at the chakra mount again, she slowly pets Sheila and giggles when Sheila nudges the hand.

Orta and Ataru are heading back to the healer, when Orta stops and looks at him. Seeing the questioning look on her face, he waits for her to speak patiently. After some time, they hear the sound of metal scraping on stone and turn. Naruto and ten yakuzas march down the hall, fully armor and mask glinting. As they pass the dou, Naruto turns to look at the two before continuing forward.

After they passed, Ataru sighs and droops, shocking Orta at his action, "Whew, Na-Naruto-sama can be t-t-terrifying when he marches for a skirmish." Orta eyes widens and nervously chew her lips before looking at her new friends, "U-um, what do you mean skirmish?" Ataru blinks owlishly at her, surprised that she spoke, "Just that, he sees his job as our Rojo to defend us." Tilting her head again, she blinks at the term before Ataru snaps his finger, "Oh yeah, you're native here, sorry." Sitting down and kick off his shoes, he sighs deeply, "Rojos are the four who do the worst things that human kind can do for the _good_ of the common people."

Seeing her shocked face, he nods, "Yeah that's Rojos do but Naruto-sama, stays closer to the lighter side of those things...while trying to ensure that the common folks don't have to march to war." Orta shock face slowly moves to one of concern, looking down the tunnel, _"But who does the things that he_ _ **doesn't**_ _want to do here?"_ Opening his mouth, the answer comes from the other direction, "No one," turning the two see Pachi walking down with some clothes in her hands, "he's the one who does the worst...so that we don't have to lose sleep."

Seeing her new friend nod, Orta couldn't help but to turn in the direction Naruto march, "You told him, didn't you?" Without turning, she already knew the answer, 'Please watch over, ancient ones...bring him back to us.'

 _ **Small Hope Orphange 0000**_

Matilda was counting the amount of gold she gotten from her last transcation. Sure she _should_ feel bad about the fact she sold a ten year old to some noble who wanted an easy slave, but the money she'd gotten had easily made her day. 'This is such an easy business! Maybe I should start selling to those savages out in the wilds?' Hearing a knock on the door, she blinks to get work her eye, "Who could it be at this time?" Hearing a louder knock, she places the bag of gold down before grabbing a cane, "I'm coming, I'm on my way!"

Openning the door wide, she's greeted by something hitting her in the face causing her to scream in pain. As she lay on the ground, bleeding she hears a young boy's voice, "So, you like selling people like cattle, huh?" Next thing she knows, something stabs through her leg drawing a louder screech before a hard kick connected to her jaw. Gazing up to see an armor wearing kid would normally make her laugh if it was his hands on the spear lodge in her leg. Than she recalls what the kid said and her eyes widen, "Yo-you don't any proof!"

That's when she realize that there are ten other armor kids and they were laughing. As she looks up and sees the childern of the orphange looking down, she hears a throat being cleared. As she look at the orange armor kid face, sometime he removed his helm, she was greeted by a sinister smile and glow red eyes, **"You make it sound like you're going to jail."** Her eyes widen as the kid pulls out a serrated knife longer than the radius of her legs, all the while with that sinister smile, **"But before you DIE, you. Will. SUFFER!"** She looks up, eyes widen in fear as four kids, stronger than they appear, held her down and kept her from strainning as the knife hovers over her leg, _"Pl-please have mercy!"_ The last thing she'll hear are the chears of the orphans she had plan to sell and the demon child last sentence.

 **"HEY, KIDS! WANT TO SEE A DEAD BODY!"**

 ***** _ **Base Vermillion 1600, 02 January XX30***_

It took a month for the ophange to close and it became Base Vermillion. No one wanted to be in charge of where someone had died, but the kids were happy. The original four teams had increased because of the increase amount of homeless in mere days. Those that had chakra activated were always sent through the portal to receive training in order to use it. Except for Orta, everytime she tried something always prevented her from going through.

Naruto had commune with Fire Bird Nest on the why. Their answer was, that she was most likely needed for something in the future. This is why Naruto and Team Sigma stayed behind, for the Fire Bird code was absolute. No one gets left behind. After three years, Orta had became more open to Naruto and then three more years before Orta walk up to Naruto without be summoned.

 _ ***Flashback, 2 years ago**_

 _"Orta! How can I help you?" Naruto had let his hair grow more wild akin to a loin's mane and grown taller but mostly stayed the same. Orta looked mostly the same, growing and maturing into a young woman. She wore a mostly black kimono with red trimming and a red sash ontop of her ronin armor, also matching in color, with her helm looking like a dragon with a long horn pointing forward. When asked why, she took them to see the museum and read the legend. No one question afterwards out of awe._

 _"I'm doing well Naruto- sama, I am here for my training," she gave a small smile, blushing at the blonde. After heading to the ring, Orta removes her kimono revealing her armor that hugs her body and reveals her mostly developed curves. Naruto gulps but focuses on his opponent as she pulls out a pair of fans. He watches as she draws closer to the ground while keeping her legs closer to her, arms guarding her head and torso and swaying back and forth like a wave. Orta's eyes narrow as Naruto draws his tonfas and taking a similar stances but less moving._

 _The wind blew before the two and if anyone had blinked, they'd miss the fight. Orta quickly goes for a leg sweep but Naruto jumps out the way and lashes with a axekick. Orta dodges right and tries to slice his leg. Naruto brings a tonfa to blocks and draws closer to Orta, leading with a stab. She blocks with the side of a fan and goes for a knee kick but it's blocked._

 _Those also spar had stop to see the dance between their Rojo and his apprentice. Finally stopping, Naruto's right tonfa was centimeter from Orta's chest while her fans were located at his throat and his groin. Both were panting like dogs in the summer and incredibly flushed. "So, this is the first tie we had," seeing Orta nod, he smirks happily and steps back with a easy laugh, "I don't have anything left to teach you." Orta realizes this as well, her eyes wide and mouth ajar, "S-so what happens now?"_

 _Naruto chuckles, scratching his head, "Well, what do you want?" Seeing her tilt her head to the side, he blushes and looks away, "You deserve something for the good work." Orta nods before, with a determine fire in her eyes, walking up to him, "I-i think I know." Turning Naruto blinks in confusion, "So what do you-" Orta interrupts him by kissing him and wrapping her arm around his neck, while he slowly places his arms around her waist.*_

 _ **Base Vermillion 1630, 02 January XX30**_

Naruto walks up to the roof and sees Orta wearing her kimono over armor. As he comes closer, she turns with a smile and greedily accepts the kiss. As the couple gaze at the setting sun, Naruto rubs on Orta's shoulder slowly drawing a soft moan from her. Anything could happen and wouldn't care, they had each other and not even those winged forms heading to the city cou-winged forms? Naruto and Orta both heard the sirens as the darkening sky had begun lighting up in flashes of green energy and the screams began in earnest.

Naruto's eyes flashes red, fangs and claws bared, while Orta's eyes harden and the two headed downstairs. They met with Team Sigma and walk outside, Naruto turning to them, "The Empire has decided to visit us Team Sigma, so I only have one question." Naruto throws a kunai at a dragonmare and moments later it comes falling from the sky, as Orta raise her katana at the flight, "WHICH AMOUNG YOU BASTARD AND BITCHES WANT TO LIVE FOREVER! IT'S TIME FOR WARRGH!"

Here is chapter 3 for you ladies and gents of ff. Yes the last part is ment to show that I will be going to the Warhammer world. Please review, I greatly appreciate any advice you can give me...also realising that beta should probably be used. So love it? Hate it? Let me know please.


	4. Chapter 4

I still do not own Naruro or Panzer Dragoon Orta or anything else used or to be use in this crossover. I hope you enjoy.

"Speaking"

 _"Whispering'_

'Thinking'

*Flashback/Timeskip*

 **Chapter 4: And Adventure Awaits**

Naruto slashes at the soldier with his guantlet that was about to fire on the Team Sigma yakuza before firing the prototype blaster at another. The recoil pushes his arm slightly nut the hole in the man's chest shows how effective it is against the armor. Meanwhile Orta lashes out to her side, the blade of her sword extending as a whip and coilling around the throats of the last to imperial soldiers, "You're trespassing and distrubing the peace, vanish." Without turning, she shoots a soldier who had feign dead in the head and coldly separate her targets' head from their torso. Naruto looks over at Orta and sees her retract her blade to normal, "Let's keep moving, we need to get out of town soon."

Only receiving a nod, the group run towards a gate, cutting any imperials down as the pass. They had just about made it out the city when the gate is collaspe and the nightmarish head of a dragonmare appears before them, with its orange eyeless skull turn to blast them. Orta shoves a gawking ronin towards a sewage tunnel, getting the team to head off, "Go now! We'll meet up later, just run!" With that Naruto shoots at the dragonmare while he and Orta runs, leading the beast away from Team Sigma. He presses on the ear, cursing and snarling while dodging the felbeast, "THIS IS ROJO NARUTO UZUMAKI, CODE SHIT IS GETTING DEADLY UP HERE IS A GO! GET YOUR ASSES MOVING!"

 _ **Unknown area**_

The silence of the water is broken as a low hissing noise could be heard. Fishs leapt out of the water as though fleeing a shark as a large shape appear before them. A wave pushes the fish as the form of a black dragon with scars across its body and the light grey exoskeleton rises out the water with a shrill roar. Her head turn to the north, a draconic frown on her face **,** _ **"It's been sometime since I felt like this...do I still deserve a partner after I failed the last?"**_ Her self-loathing is interupted by the wind that could only be produce by a strong flier and looks up.

Above her was the dark green for of a male dragon, his wings a purple color with swirls of green and yellows. His exoskeleton more sparce and slightly cracked, he flies towards the same direction. Pondering this, she briefly notice the flight of the desert wrym flying with a great haste, _**"Well...if Lagi is heading there, perhaps this is my second chance."**_ It takes only a few seconds before she joins the flight above her.

 _ **Center of City**_

Naruto, Orta, and several teams set up a barricade at the citedal before moving up. The fifty strong march with a purpose with up to the top floor, blasters at the ready. With a nod, Naruto kicks open the door and gains the immediate attention of the imperial comm troops while Orta and the other began firing at anyone with a weapon. As the flashes of geen quickly fades under the river of blue, the few communication soldiers cower on the ground. Naruto shoves the dead body of the captain off his chair, motioning over to the side as Orta walks up to him, "Team Alpha disarm and detain the POW, Team Omega guard the exits, Team Sigma go see what we can use. GO!"

As they move quickly to perform orders, the radio breaks out causing a hush, _"Sir, I don't know what's going on but a flight of kanheru dragons are attacking us!"_ The eyes of everyone turns questionable as the radio crackle again, the woman voice on the otherside panicing, _"Sir respond, the Unit-1 is back and it's...wa-wait! NOO!"_ At the abrut halt, the room broke into mutters causing Orta to turn sharply, "What are you idiots doing?! Move it, we're on a time chrunch here!" As the teams carry out the order, Naruto rubs his chin, eyes filled with question, "Orta...how could the kanheru dragons flown here, they live in a desert on the otherside of the world...and I thought the Unit-1 was destroyed."

Seeing the teams on the otherside of the door, the couple walk out before barring the doors behind them, "I don't know, by the Ancient none of this shit is making sense." As Naruto nods, the roof above them is blown apart as two dragonmares cirlce the group. Realizing they were trap and blasters were still recharging, the group of draws out daggers, swords, and polearems. Naruto sees Orta out of the corner of his eyes and smiles, "Hey, love," seeing her eyes meet his, his smile grew warmer, "after all this shit is over and done, let's get hitched."

Her smile grew as the dragonmares draws in a breath, "Yeah and lets go into the shinobi ranks...together." Before the dragonmares can fire, a large dark shadow slams onto the back of one with its claws digging into the fellbeast skull. The sight of the larger form causes the other red dragon to reel back and take wing only for several sand color dragons to drag it down and a larger shadow bite down on it. No one move for fear of the dragons riping apart the red beast in a great hunger, while the two larger forms turns to look at the humans. As they ready their weapons, Naruto fills a brush across his mind, _**"...little one?"**_

Naruto slowly sheathes his sword and motion for the others to do so as well, while slowly moving to the front. The black dragon leans her, for that's what the voice sounds like, head down and met his eyes, _**"Little one is alright?"**_ Naruto smiles and rests a hand on her head, getting a pur like sound from her, "Ye-yes...I'm alright. Thanks to you, I am gratiful." The two turn as the green dragon walks over and looks at the group of human before making eye contact with Orta. As she walk towards the dragon, Naruto feels the nudge by the dark damn beside him.

Giving her an loving scratch to her head, he grins, "Let's get the hell out of this place." "Naruto," as his eyes turn to meet his precious one, he sees her on the green one, "we have to head out of town, now!" Quickly mounting the dark one while the teams climb onto the various desert color kanheru dragons, he sees the dragonmares flying in their direction and grins savagely and his eyes flashes red, "Let's go show them what **real** dragons are like." Orta and Naruto take off first while the teams drops before rising to a higher allititude, "So what's your name, I rather call you something more unique than Unit-1." Not hearing a response, he shrugs his shoulders and gaze into one of her eyes, "How to you Hikari, my beautiful dam?" _ **"Works for me."**_

As the group of fifty flew through the city, blasting any dragonmares or imperial aership that came at them, they gaze at the destroyed homes of the people. Naruto and the teams watch the destruction indifferently, while Orta's face gains a dark and rage fill snarl, 'The Empire has gone too far! When I get my hands on the emperor I'll-' _**"Calm yourself young one."**_ Flinching back at the deep baritone, she glances at the yellow eyes of her dragon, "...Lagi?" The dragon laughes at her, vibrating with powerful muscles, _**"You are much like your father young one...he to had much hatred for the Empire...look at your lifemate."**_ Turning at Naruto while bllushing at the old dragon's word, she gazes at his eyes, red with anger and bloodlust, _ **"Your lifemate is angry much like you however, he is focus on the here and now...not the later."**_

As she nods, she points out a dragonmare and watches as Lagi shoots a ball of blue plasma. He rumbles again, eye narrowing slightly, as he huffs a blue mist, _**"You're a good shot, is what your father would say."**_ "How do you know me father," locking eyes with the legendary beast, her eyes showing a deep want and hope, "di-did you know my m-mother?" As the beast nods his great head, Orta starts to open her mouth before closing it and telling herself later. As they flew out of the city, they saw a man on a strange dragon briefly turn to them while flying away.

 _ **Meanwhile in Konohagakure no sato**_

Hiruzen watches as members of the Southern Rojo runs back and forth in panic. Talk amoung them was that Naruto and the teams on the otherside. Slowly running his goatee, he turns slowly to Danzo, "Do you have someone that could help this?" Danzo nods while a black hair boy with pale skin walks out of the shadow, "Hokage-sama...this is Sai."

 _ **In the outskirts of the city**_

Naruto sits on an outcropping with Orta, watching as Team Sigma pitch tents that came from the portal. Naruto's arm wraps around Orta, drawing her closer and getting a soft sighes, "So love, we got the Imps made at us." She turns to him with a nod before kissing him and climbing on his lap, "It was only a matter of time before they found us." Naruto hums as his hands brushes the top of her kimono, revealing her cream color skin. As Orta deepens the kiss, her fingers running through his hair and his hands touching and pulling at her clothes, Naruto growls at the Team Omega ronin, "They can govern themselves for sometimes.

Hikari licks herself clean, the burrower that she had manage to hunt down had more meat than normal, and watches the sand wyrms gromming each other. Her mind briefly brushes the surface of her rider, finding him to be with his lifemate. Scales around her cheeks puff up as she separates from him, _**'Th-that was um...interesting.'**_ Hearing a rumbling from behind her, she springs with her wings flare and fangs bare. Her eyes narrow at the large dark green dov marching up to her, _**"I see you tried to check on your rider too."**_

Seeing that she refuse to calm, Lagi snorts before laying down just out of biting range with a large shimuguru in his jaws. After he began to eat his meal, Hikari slowly goes to her prey and eat. As she does, she notices Lagi glancing at her, making her nervous. Finally, as she finishes and turns to leave, she snaps her jaws ith a large crunch, _**"Was there a poimt to eyeing me like one eyes a worm before swooping in on its throat?!"**_ When he doesn't answer, she hiss and takes several steps away before flying away.

Lagi chuckles deeply, drawing attention from the smaller kanheru. Noticing he has filled himself, he tosses the remains to them and streches with a series of cracking bones, _**'What an interesting dam you are.'**_

Naruto and Orta are lounging in their tent, Orta barely keeping awake while Naruto looks between the ronin and the newcomer, "Ronin O-3, why have you this," looking at the pale preteen before him, "boy to me?" A young female voice surprises the boy next to her as she bows at thr waist, "He says he had been sent by the Hokage." Naruto waves her off, watching as she walks off before turning to the boy and slip into their native tongue, "Did the Hokage really send **you** to me...you don't look like a genin to me, you hold yourself as thought you're," Naruto's eyes narrow and glow red seeing the one thing he hated in eyes, emptiness, "an ANBU. **ROOT!** " Two yakuza in crimson armor steps in sword drawn and ready to cut him down, all the while the boy kept eye contact. As the pale male blinks, he smile and bows slightly, "Hello Naruto-sama, I'm Sai...Danzo-sama and Hokage-sama sent me over."

So I introduce Sai to the story. Like it, hate it. If anyone wants they are more than welcome to give me an OC. This DracoTitan signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto or anything used in this crossover. Hope you enjoy this. Here are some of the terms used for the dragons. Dam-female dragon, Dov- Male dragon, Pup-Newborn dragon, Wyrm-Dragon at or above adulthood.

"Speaking"

 _"Whispering'_

'Thinking'

*Flashback/Timeskip*

 **Chapter 5: Of Dragons and Worms**

Sai sighs while tugging on collar of his new armor, several blank scrolls on a dark purple belt and a tanto sheathe on his side. "Well, I didn't anticipate this," turning his head towards the Team Sigma ronin, her eyes chilled with his glance, "nor was I thinking he had let me leave with a guide." She frowns at his words before looking at the ROOT member disdainly, "It's not my place to question Naruto-sama **puppet** , so hold your tongue lest you lose it." Her piece said, she turns to leave the confused boy behind. Sai blinks owlishly and tilts his head, "Why do you call me that?" She glances at him before giving a dark glare, that leaves him shivering, "You may look and talk like a person, but you lack the emotions to be called such...you're more like a _**poisoned**_ two bladed dagger."

Meanwhile Orta watches as Naruto face loses the snarl that marred his face. The focus of his eyes seems to drift to the cresting dunes that separated the dragons from the people. Her mouth twitches upwards as she feels the brush of her flying partner, her mind opening to the old dov, 'Hello Lagi, did you have a nice hunt?' The deep chuckle that resounded around her mind causes her to giggle, _**"I haven't hunted this well for some time or ride in even longer, young one."**_ Her gaze turn curious, seeing Un-, Hikari she correct herself, fly off before ignoring it as Naruto walks towards the dark wyrm, 'You mean my father,' sensing the nod through their link, she sits as the green dov lands before her and lays down with his great head on his claws, 'c-can you tell me about them?'

Lagi hums, the rumbling causing the ground to shake, _**"Your father had met me when he had accidently awaken a pure type beast in the ruins that housed your mother."**_ He blinks his eyes at Orta shocked glance at him, _**"Your father was a scrapper amoung the humans while your mother was s human like creature called a drone."**_ Yawning wide and exposing sharp teeth that had riped through many foes, he strech some of his limbs, _ **"Mere moments at your father and I had found her, she was taken by the Empire...and we began our adventure."**_ Orta eyes dance as the old wyrm told of all the sights they had seen together and the fights they hads. When she heard how they defeated the Empire and the corrupted dragon, saving the world at the cost of his life, she wept softly, 'D-do you think...he would be proud of me?'

At the question, the dragon's wings wrapped around her, giving her comfort and a kind nuzzle, _**"If he was here, he would be proud and pleased at how you've grown."**_ At those words, Orta wraps her arms around the dragon's neck, feeling both relieved and happiness at his strong conformation. Naruto walks over the dune and sees the desert color scales of the kanheru dragons. With a mere glance, he can tell that Hikari is still on the ground and mingling with them. Hearing her growl, his eyes locks on the sight of her grappling a larger pale red dragon, 'HIKARI, LET IT GO!'

As the black dragon claws unlock from their hold, the red dragon snarls before turning, intentionally slap her muzzle, before flying away. As Hikari roars at the departing wyrm, Naruto stomps closer and finally hears her voice, _ **"...DISHONORABLE NEWT! NEXT TIME I'LL RIP YOUR TAIL OFF AND BREAK YOUR WINGS!"**_ Finally reaching her panting and quivering form, his hands brushes over one of her new scars,' Calm yourself Hikari, it's not worth the effort.' Seeing her quivering slows, he waits patiently. After waiting at least ten minutes, her great head turns to gaze at the young human beside her, _**"So-sorry about that, Little one."**_

Naruto nods but doesn't say anything, his eyes non-judging and remaining quiet. As she lowers her head, the dragons eyes flashes with uncertainty, _**"I'll get better, just don't toss me away...please."**_ Se Hikari eye glisten, Naruto smiles kindly while at the same time showing concern in his eyes, "Why would you think I'll get rid of you?' As her eyes point at the ground with same, he realize the answer easily enough, 'The rider you had wasn't bonded to you, was he?' At the slow nod, he scratch the dam behind her headcrest, 'You don't have to be the strongest out there...I'll be here for you.'

The great wyrm lifts her head, revealing a draconic smile before nuzzling her rider, _**"Promise?"**_ The young man smirk before nodding with a determine resolution, 'Promise of a lifetime, Hikari.'

The group of fifty one flew for weeks, heading east and bonding with the dragons. Sai had slowly been able to gain thrust amoung Team Sigma, while learning how to interact with others. It had been days since they had met other humans and the strain was getting to them. They are just flying over a great rainforest when they saw a worm circling ahead of them. "I don't like the looks of this," Naruto glances at the worm before seeing a plant-like structure that quiver at random intervals, "S-3, S-5, and S-10, go check out that structure and keep your blaster out."

As the trio of ronin, with Sai sharing a ride with O-5, flew closer, vines lash out toward the riders. S-3 and S-10 manage to dodge and pull back unfortnunatly, a vine wraps around S-5 ankle and she releases hold of her blaster in shock. As she is pulled towards the structure, she sees rows of people on the side of the structure while the husks of bodies drift in the golden fluid below. Before the newly revealed creature can drop her in, a hand grabs her by the wrist and starts to pull her in. "YOU IDIOT, LET GO BEFORE ALL THREE OF US GETS MUNCH ON!" her eyes widen in panic as she watches as Sai struggles against the plant beast.

Sai face grimace with disgust, pulling harder while aiming at the creature with the dropped blaster, "Sorry to dissappoint you but, I'm not letting you fucking take the cowards way out, now take that kunai and lets get moving." Hand fumble with the latch to the kunai pouch, she swings for the vine only to see it refuses to slash through. As she try to cut through, eyes tearing up, she hears the blasters of her team and sees a few members of Team Alpha and Omega along with Orta swoop and grab people. Closing her eyes and refocusing her chakra, she swings the kunai at her ankle, easily cutting through flesh, bones, and cloth. As she scream, she feels as her body being pulled up, as arms pulls her flush against the body she knows is Sai, and as her heart slows knowing she's alive, "My name is Mei...thank you Sai."

As Lagi and each dragon blast the plant-like creature, Sai eyes never left the wounded ronin. Even when they landed and she was rushed to the healers hut, Sai stayed by her side.

 _ **Konohagakure no sato, Eastern Rojo (Wood Dragon Lair)**_

Danzo Shimura looks puzzle at the report before him. He knows that everything on it was true. The people, how the react, and how the _feel_. Danzo was most pleased and terrified at the last part.

 _Danzo-sama, after the most recent fight...I felt something for one of the Sigma ronin, the female that is my mentor. As I held her after she cut her foot of. While expecting her to thank me, I wasn't expecting her to...kiss me. I don't know if I should take dvantage of this._

It took moments for him to write his instruction and send it to Sai, all the while planning the shaping of his heir. 'Got to thank you Naruto-san...you knew just what to do you little mastermind,' if any ROOT were worried that Danzo was laughing like a madman then he'd be even happier. The fact that they didn't just meant he chosen the right operative.

There you have chapter five. Now if your asking why I'm making Danzo so alright with Sai discovering emotions, it's because he and I know he's getting old. Since he can't find a way to transend mortality, he's going for something different. He's going to shape an heir and exchange a pawn. The pawn will become a rook, then a knight, then a bishop, maybe into a queen, and if he's lucky...king. Review, like, hate, I don't mind in the least. I just like typing...by the way the dragons are telepathic.


	6. Chapter 6

Just letting you all know that I'm considering just focusing on this crossover before putting out more chapters for Big Cats of Konoha. This mostly because of the fact that I have two different Naruto. This one is a human with a demon sealed in him. Meanwhile, BCoK Naruto is not only half charr but there is also the accent. Trying to do both at the same time is dizzying. Anyway, I don't own anything used for this crossover.

"Speaking"

 _"Whispering'_

'Thinking'

*Flashback/Timeskip*

 **Chapter 6: Battle for the Sky and the Face of Evil**

Orta sighs and edge closer to Naruto, a smile on her face and a ring on her finger. After seeing Mei almost become plant food and they got the worm riders and the rest of the tribal people home, Naruto had drop on his knees once they had made it to the village and propose to her. The fifty one had been able to easily adjust and help the various tribal people in exchange for information and food. The green skin people were wary of them at first because of all the dragons but after no one had their throat slit in the middle of the night they slowly began trusting the young dragon riders. Mobo had tried to say she could be his wife but the tonfas of Naruto at his throat stopped him from finishing the sentence.

Orta feels Naruto press his lips against her, a low moan getting pulled from her as his hands caress her pale skin. Eyes opening, emeralds meet saphires for the thousandth time in the year. "While I like the wake up call, we need to get up," Orta rises from the bed, sheets falling from her body. Naruto chuckles before standing up and heading to the bath to join her, "You know that we'll probably be interrupted before we can do anything so, just cleaning?" Getting a hum in agreement, the two enter the bath and prepare for the day.

Sai looks curiously at the still form of Mei as she continues to dream. 'Beaut- wait what am I doing?' shaking his head at the unwarranted thought he slowly rises before walking outside. Gazing at the clear sky, the sun barely peaking over the mountains, he sighs and places his head in his hands, "I'm so confuse, what would Danzo want me to do?" "He would want you to get a grip on yourself," turning Sai made eye contact with Naruto as he and Hikari walk over to him, "you need another question answer, I can already tell." Sai glances to see Mei still sleeping, before moving towards the duo.

Moving closer to the edge of the village, Sai finally looks at the Rojo, "Naruto-sama, why are we here? Shouldn't we be preparing for the tasks for the day?" "In a moment," reaching into his front pocket, Naruto pulls out a envelope with a dragon seal on it, "now read this and try to understand what it says." As Sai reads the letter, his eyes widen in shock and disbelief until he finishes, "B-but he said-" "Look underneath the underneath," Naruto cuts him off before patting the ROOT operator. Before taking off on Hikari, Naruto turns to Sai with a smirk, "Today we've been given a break for tomorrow, we fly...have fun."

Mei wakes slowly, a slight pinch in her new foot is all that is left, "Man, those bio-engineers are freaky but they do good work." As she stands and the sheets reveal her naked form, Sai walks in, "Mei, I hav-HOLY KAMI YOU'RE NAKED!" As Sai jumps back in shock, Mei blushes and covers her body, "BAKA, WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU KNOCK!?" As Mei brings the sheets, her blush grows after realizing Sai is still looking, "TUR-" "Beautiful," Mei drops the sheets, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Sai walks over to Mei and slowly grabs her shoulders gently, jostling her back to the waking world. As they continue to gaze in each other eyes, the gap between close before their lips touch.

Three hour later, the dragons are sunning themselves and eating the prey they caught. Hikari stretches, her exoskeleton creaking and jaws widening. Her eyes slit as she notice several dovs chasing after dams, _**'Didn't think mating season is here.'**_ She sense that most of the excitement was over and only a few dovs weren't claim. Eyes scanning, the phermones in the air call her to rise.

Using pure willpower, she resist until it seem as though there was no male in the area and takes off. As she pumps her wings, she hear six pair of wings cut through the air. Looking behind she sees five of the larger desert wyrms flying for her as well as Lagi, _ **'Well, if they want me they'll have to do better than that.'**_ She proceed to fly faster and making sharp turns, the other wyrms either following her or falling behind. When she turn to look again, she sees only the biggest desert wyrm and Lagi following her.

Just when she thought she would have to out fly them, Lagi howls at the desert dov. The dov turns to roar back, the two circle around while Hikari hover nearby, _**'There's no way they-'**_ Her thought is caught off as Lagi crashes into the drake, his claws slashing the side of his foes. Meanwhile the desert wyrm's teeth tries to pierce his rival hide but can't find purchase. Breaking off, the two dovs howl before the desert wyrm flew off to lick his wound.

Hikari only had a moment before Lagi flew towards her at a fast pace and she continue to fly. Slowly he caught up to her, pulling beside and rubbing against her, _ **"Enjoy the fight, young dam?"**_ Hikari snorts as she pulls away slightly, the scales on her cheek rattling, _ **"N-no! What is so gre-great about to dovs fighting?" "Even if it was for you,"**_ Lagi rumbles and overtakes her, forcing her closer to the ground, _**"you shouldn't lie to yourself."**_ Eventually Hikari slips from him and ascend, Lagi following closely.

Eventually, Lagi manage to intercept her causing the two wyrms to meet. Hikari no longer cares, she simply let nature take course.

 _ **Wormrider Village 730**_

Naruto and his riders fly before the host of worm riders on the thermals. They had receive news of a Empire ship in the area. If they can take it they have a chance at sneaking into the heart of the enemy and deal the finishing blow. He turn to look at Orta, concern in his mind at his fiance. She has been throwing up recently in the morning and neither knew what to do in the situation.

Slowly they see the large shape of the assault carrier infront of them with one hundred dragonmares. If they were facing worms or wild dragons the number would work. For them, this is shooting fish out of a barrel. Orta see Naruto gesture to attack and the wings go forth and strike. Dragonmares flinch back as kanheru knock off the imperial riders, seeing the dragonmares fly of made her fill good.

She hadn't wanted to kill them, only the worm riders were trying to kill the dragonmares and the hits never connect. Tis a shame the riders only see the mounts as monster. Her eyes catch with the commander of this ship. Everen sits upon an ill-temper dragonmare that was known for eating both its own kin as well as people, Orta knows she has to kill them both. The two dovs quickly clash with claws and fangs while their riders fight with their blasters.

 _ **Battle of the Sacred Land 1000**_

The two side have push back and forth but it would be known that empire had still lost. After Everen died, most of the others surrender quickly. Farmers made soilders never ends well. Naruto is on the bridge, eyes sharp as commands were receive. Sai stands faithfully at his side, the only brave enough to do so, "Naruto-sama, we'll find Orta before you know."

Naruto eyes flash a red color in annoyance but doesn't strike him, it wouldn't be fair to him and it won't help Orta. The blonde already hears what the bijuu in his gut had to say about his fiance condition, he believes she is sick. Instead, Naruto feels grief at letting his pregnant fiance head into battle. His eyes meet the window, clutching at his missing love and unborn child, 'Please my snow angel, stay safe.'

Meanwhile, Orta and Lagi follows the drone named Abadd as he guides them to speak with the final memory of her mother. As Orta mind meld with the machine, she comes face to face with a black hair woman, "Orta, is that you?" Only beeing able to nod before runnig into her mother's arm, Orta cries tears of joy. After spending countless minutes find out about each orher, Azel grabs Orta by the shoulders with eyes harden, "Orta, you have to leave and destroy this place." At her confused appearance, Azel frowns, "Abadd was sentence here because he was trying to wipe the slate clean, he failed and if he were to find out how you were conceive than he'll try to kill everything."

Nodding, Orta rose to leave but was shocked by her mother's wide smile, "Now go and tell the father of my grandchild I said hello." As Orta leaves, she pulls out her blaster and fire at the drone. Realizing that the ploy had failed, Abadd quickly leaves after ensure that the various prototype dragons were activated and sent kill her. As Abadd escape, Lagi looks up with a draconic smile, _ **"Damn it Hikari, what took you so long?"**_ The top of the building broke apart making the whelps step back as Hikari roars at them soon follow by the kanheru and dragonmares on the ship.

It takes only a few minutes to subdue the young whelps and get them on the ship and they head off towards the final battle.

The end of the Panzer Dragoon Orta is coming. After that the two head to Konohagakure and test for rank. All other dragon universes will be coming to the Naruto verse unless stated other wise. Don't be afraid to review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody, DracoTitan here. Just to clarify, I am not cancelling Big Cats of Konoha. It will be picked up after I finish this one up. I'm still willing to here about other universes. I still don't own Naruto or anything use for this crossover. I wish they made a new Panzer Dragoon though.

"Speaking"

 _"Whispering'_

'Thinking'

*Flashback/Timeskip*

 **Chapter 7: Conquers of the World**

Orta sighs and glances at Lagi, the dov's breath becoming stronger as he rest by Hikari, "How are you feeling Lagi...after everything?" The dov crack an eye and huff out blue mist of energy, easily drain from the run in with Abadd, _ **"I...I am tired young one, it's been a long journey for me but I'm getting better."**_ Orta sighs as Naruto walks in and wraps his arms around her waist, "Sorry about that but I don't want to lose you." "Don't worry Naruto, we'll be alright," Orta kisses Naruto and place a hand on his, "but I need to do this." Naruto frowns at her, deep concern overweighing his belief, "Why are you knowingly endangering our child, what are you trying to prove?"

Orta slowly stands and turns to face him, her eyes filled with grief, "I spoke to Healer Pachi when I came abroad, Naruto, I already lost this one." The silence in the room is defeaning as the two simply gaze until Naruto sighs and looks down, "I-I see love but you don't have to do this." "No Naruto, I do," Orta places a hand on his whisker cheek, drawing his eyes to her, "this is the end of the Empire, I must finish this last battle." _**"Little one, it's her duty,"**_ Naruto turns to acknowledge Hikari, her great head turnt to the two humans, _ **"to end both the Empire and Abadd...you just have to have a little faith in her."**_ Naruto cracks a grin as he gaze at Orta, "I have faith in her just...fine but **we** are going after Abadd, I'm not risking anything this time."

Sai walks in, his eyes hard as he carries his helmet under arm, "We've reach the capital Naruto-sama and are ready to attack." Naruto and Orta straighten as each team head and the head of the dragonmare rider fill in. With a gesture, the holographic image of the battlefield shows a good portion of the imperial capital under seige from Seekers and the Worm riders. Analytical eyes narrow, Orta points at sight of Abadd on his wyrm trading blows with a large imperial assault ship, "Do we have intel on where the emperor is, if we can take him out now this war will be done." Drew, the head of the dragonmare riders, nod before directing all attention on the large ship, "We can confirm that he's on board that ship trying to bolster support."

Orta gains a dark smirk, chilling the veins of her and Naruto's subordinates, "So we can take them both out in one blow with our cannons." Mei raise an eyebrow, while edging back to Sai as Naruto's eyes glow red, "You're not going to meet Abadd face to face, ma'am?" "Of course I will," Orta and Naruto walk to the rising wyrms, matching grins scaring those that see them, "if he survive the laser cannon, he'll be weaken and if we miss then **we** are going to make him regret being made." As the two pairs head to the hanger, Sai turns to Mei with a deadpan, "If for some reason I piss those two off...could you shoot me then and there? I don't fill like being maim." With a weak grin, Mei scratches the back of her head, "Agree but you'll have to do me in to."

As eyes watch as the laser cannon pumps plasma into the Empire's flagship before it explode in a burst of fire and scrap metal. The lost of the flagship seem to drive the dragonmares wild however, a few of the braver handlers were able to calm them. Orta and Naruto gaze at the upgraded form of Abadd's dragon as it flew at the ship on the back of Lagi and Hikari. Orta looks at the dark green dragon's eyes "You ready, my friend?" Lagi howls as he jumps out the hanger, follow closely by Hikari and Naruto, his blood pumping and demanding vengence, _**"LET THE FOOL'S BLOOD PAINT THE SKY!"**_

Naruto shake his head as Hikari snorts, the strong cry of Lagi echoing as he collides with the pale dragon, 'Well, that mate of your seem to be in a mood.' _**"Tell me about it,"**_ Hikari growls before circling around and firing at the wyrm's wings, getting a howl of pain as the dragon thrash while trying to remove Lagi from its form, _ **"and the worst part is that he's going to think nothing of this afterwards!"**_ Naruto laughs as Hikari dives onto the back of the pale dragon. Before the collision, the jinchuriki and the half drone jumps on the pale dragon with tonfas and war fans ready. The old drone briefly glances at Naruto and dismisses him before locking eyes with Orta, "SO YOU CHOOSE TO FORSAKE OUR DUTY! FOR WHAT?! HUMANITY! A SENSE OF 'RIGHT'! WHAT?!"

Scoffing, Orta slides into her stance, while Naruto lunges at the old drone, "Stopping the end of the world and avenging all that you ruined." As Naruto approach, Abadd draws a pair of short swords, blocking the strike before thrusting forward. As Naruto leans to the side, one of Orta's fans slash at Abadd's side and Naruto kicks at the drone. Abadd sidesteps the slash and is push back by kick but not before slicing at Naruto's chest and drawing a shallow cut. All of a sudden, the pale wyrm bucks the three off its back as they continue fighting.

Lagi grapple claws with the pale wyrm, both roaring and howling at each other. As Hikari tries to bite at the squirming wym's neck, she notice three falling figures, _**"Focus on the fallen one, I'l get them!"**_ As she drops towards the figures, Lagi releases a point blank palsma beam. As the two wyrm cirlce each other, Lagi puffs out a mist of blue energy, _**"It doesn't have to be this way...we can help you!"**_ Only receiving a feal roar in return, Lagi realize that the once proud wyrm had become a hollow shell of itself, _**"...very well, then I shall end your suffering."**_

The two large dragon collide again, claws riping in each other. After a few minutes, Lagi manages to sink his fangs behind the wyr's skull and apply pressure causing the pale wyrm to thrash. As the pale wyrm's lifeblood drips, it struggles slows until it finally stops breathing and Lagi drops the corspe after ten minutes. The break of the bond causing Abadd to flinch giving Orta a window and she slice against the drones throat. Abadd clutches at his throat and reaches for Orta but Hikari swoops in and grab Orta and Naruto.

As the trio ascend, they pass the falling body of the pale dragon and meet up with Lagi before they fly to their ship. The pair land to hear the cheers of their friends and the allied seekers and worm riders. Mobo throws his arms around the two neck, all the while an old man with an eyepatch grunts and shakes his head, "YOU DID IT! YOU ACTUALLY DID IT! OH IF I WASN'T AFRAID OF YOUR FIANCE, I'D KISS YOU ORTA!" "What was that, Mobo?" Naruto savagely grins at the green skin teen causing Mobo to jump behind the laughing man. As the group continue to laugh, those from Konoha breath a sigh of relief at the end of a war.

 _ **Two days later, 1235 Imperial palace courtyard**_

Naruto, Orta, Sai and the teams stands next to their dragons and watch as the whelping of the pure type dragons and dragonmares are usher through the portal. Naruto turns and extends a hand to Mobo, a bitter grin on his face, "You guys ready to go? Are you sure you want to leave your worms?" Mobo shrugs as he and eleven other former wormriders stand before the Rojo, "Not much left for us to go back to, our people no longers need us." "Besides," he turns to see the last member of their former tribe fly off, "we should have left sometime ago, they're more peaceful and it's been getting to them." Naruto nods and walks through the portal first, leading the others back home.

 _ **Konohagakure Sarutobi clan courtyard 1240**_

As Hiruzen and Danzo wait patiently before the swirling mass, they carefully watch as the small dragons are herded by those of the southern Rojo. Danzo hums, stroking his chin and eyeing the tech that soon came through, "You think Naruto-san will let me dissect some of this?" Hiruzen laughs as the portal pulse again and the outline of people can be seen, "Maybe but let's wait and see for now." Naruto walks out with Orta on his arm follow closely by Hikari and Lagi, drawing awe inspire gaze from everyone. The old kage shakes his head and walk forward to them as the pair move to allow the others to pass through, "Naruto, welcome back child, how was the experience?"

Naruto looks at his grandfather figure and smirk, holding Orta closer to him, "Great Hokage-jiji, Danzo, but nothing fills the same as coming home." Seeing the gaze of the two, Naruto wave grandishly at Orta, "This, ladies and gentlemen, is my fiance Orta." "Orta, this is **my** boss, Sarutobi Hiruzen," after waving at the kage, he points at the 'cripple', "and over there is the Western Rojo, Danzo Shimura." Orta bows to the elder, a soft smile on her lips, "I-it's ni-nice to me-meet you two, Hokage-sama, Danzo-san." Hiruzen chuckles as Danzo raise an eyebrow in amusement, before returning the gesture, "It's nice to meet you as well Orta-san, if you need anything just let me know."

"Actually, there's one thing you can do," at the raise eyebrow, Naruto throws an arm around Orta's shoulder, "do you think you can marry us?" Blinking Hiruzen tilts his head back, "Naruto...aren't you only twel-" "We're sixteen Hokage-sama." Everyone else faceplant, while the Hokage sigh before laughing, "You sure?" At seeing the two nod, the old man just shakes his head, 'Kids these days.'

Naruto wakes up and sees Orta's still slumbering form, the sun glistening on uncovered skin. Slowly rising, he walks out and gaze out the patio as the various dragons, young grindings, and older hatchlings fly around. A small smirk edge onto his face, as his wife walks up behind him, "This is the life love, all that's left is-" "I know Naru-kun," Orta turns her husband around and pulls into a kiss, "maybe later but I just want it to be you, me, our dragons, and Kyuubi." 'Speaking of you, where have you been baka fox,' Naruto thought to the bijuu seal inside of him, before feeling the great chakra construct stir.

 **"Sup gaki, I notice you made it back home,"** the bijuu yawns making Naruto roll his eyes while Orta laugh, **"what did I miss?"** 'Here,' Naruto shoves the memory of the end of the war to the beast. Minutes pass before the Kyuubi's loud laugh echos through his mindscape, meanwhile the couple head down to check on ttheir dragon partners. As they approach, Tanar walks up holding a scroll, "Naruto-sama, Orta-sama, Hokage-domo needs you at his office ASAP." Receiving a nod, the two mount up and race off to the Hokage Tower.

 _ **Hokage Tower, 1600**_

"So, let me get this straight," Naruto's brow twitches and Orta frowns at the sheepish looking Hokage, while the other three Rojos laugh on the side and an Uchiha hums at the situation, " **you** want **me** **and my wife** to join the military because the Uchiha is disappearing." After a few minutes, Danzo cough drawing the rooms attention, "Naruto, while I can understand your dislike of the idea think about the benefits." Seeing the teens' glance, Danzo grins, "Think about your ray of influence growing or discovering other techniques." Naruto sighs deeply while rubbing the bridge of his noes, "True but the dragons themselves can't be hurt by jutsu or rather it takes a lot of them to harm." "Then use this to ensure that none of our enemies have dragons," at this everyone turns to the Uchiha, "if you were able to find one of these portals that randomly form, than why can't others."

Naruto raise an eyebrow before he turns to Hiruzen, "Who is this Uchiha, Hokage-sama? I can just **smell** the arrogance rising from her." The hooded Uchiha reaches behind her to reveal none other that Mikoto Uchiha, "It's been sometime...Naru-chan" At the shock look on everyone but the Hokage and Danzo at seeing her alive. Slowly, she leans over him and pats him on the head, "Now, you're going to be a genin with your wife and Sai-chan got it?" Naruto nods but everyone reacts to the Hokage, "Everyone, meet the Roja Suprema, Void Earth Dragon Mikoto Uchiha.

What a twist! Originally, I was going to have Itachi or Kakashi be the Central Rojo but neither had the appeal that the shock of _SHE LIVES_ as Mikoto has...but how did she lives. That is the- nevermind it come up next chapter. DracoTitan signing off. Review, like, or dislike, let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, hope you're having a great holiday. The plot thickens and the team is set. I don't own Naruto or any other things used in this crossover. Enjoy."

Speaking"

 _"Whispering'_

'Thinking'

*Flashback/Timeskip*

 **Chapter 8: Of Men, Dragons, and Missions**

Anko Mitarashi grumbles and cross her arm under her chest while walking with her friend Kurenai Yuhi to the academy, "All I'm asking is why me?" Kurenai sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "For the thousanth time Anko, I don't know why the Hokage wants you to be a genin instructor, you will have to ask him yourself." "But all he keeps telling me is that I'll have fun," Anko pouts as Kurenai knocks on the door. 'Hope her new team can deal with her perks,' the door opens, revealing a chunin with a tired face, "We're here for our team, Iruka." Looking between the two, he looks at Anko with a slightly evil glare, "Please, for all that is holy in this and the next world, take your team and never darken my footsteps again."

Anko only nods slowly before Iruka throws three laughing genin to her. The first shinobi is a pale skin boy with black hair and eyes wearing a dark red body suit with dark brown armor on the shoulders and gauntlet and greaves in the same color carrying a nodachi on his belt. The sole female is also pale but has white hair and green eyes akin to emeralds. She is dress in a black kimono with red circles and a red sash with black arm and leg guards. On her waist are two fans that in the light flash like steel.

Finally turning to the last, she reconizes Naruto Uzumaki, his blonde hair, sapphire like eyes, and whiskered cheeks giving him away. He is dress in armor similar to a samurai with the leather underneath being dark brown in color and the metal a burnt orange color. On his back, are two tonfas with a steel blade on the underside of the long edge. Anko tilts her head while Kurenai blinks, "How are bladed tonfas workable?" Naruto shrugs while the trio stands, "If you know how to use your own body anything can be a weapon."

Anko shakes her head, "Until you can prove to me otherwise, I don't believe you." A flash caught her eye, she brings up a kunai and blocks followed by Naruto placing the tonfas to his side. As Anko opens her mouth, a clink is heard before the kunai blade falls to the ground leaving Anko with the handle, "Bu-but how?" "With enough strength and momintum, even a straw of wheat can be a weapon," Naruto place the tonfas on his back and throws an arm around the white hair girls shoulder, "chakra can help but I train to use only the bare minimun of chakra for years now." Anko's eyes widen as Kurenai gape at the display, "How strong can you be?"

Naruto grins before punching at the air between him and the wall to his left, causing the wall to warp slightly. Watching the two react and seeing Orta and Sai laugh, he shrugs his shoulder, "And to think that is with miniscule amount of chakra." Anko sighs before pointing up, "To the roof you three, so we can be done." "So let's get to know each other," Anko grins widely as the three look questionally at her, "you know, name, likes, dislike, hobbies, dreams." "I'm Anko Mitarashi, I like-"

"I'm going to stop you right dare," Anko glares at the blonde genin before her who interupts her, a bored gaze pitying her, "now while I'm sure this is fun and all, I'm not going to be hanging with you like we're 'fiends'...this only business, nothing more, nothing less." Anko points at the other two bored looking ninja, "Well what about them?" "Me and Sai know each other and respect one another," after waving his hand at Sai, who lazily waves back, he draws Orta closer with a grin, "as for Orta, she's kinda my wife so what's left to say?" Anko look between the two of them before laughing, "As if ga-gaki, yo-you two are," noticing for the first time the marriage ring on their hand, her jaw drops, "... ." This draws an amused chuckle from Sai and twin glares from the couple, while Anko tilts he head, "So why did Iruka look ready to have kittens?"

Sai sigh before glancing at Anko, "The dickless emo duck made a pass at Orta and when he was turned down Naruto reaffirmed the statement." Seeing her lost gaze, Naruto chuckles, "Sasuke Uchiha told my wife to get a divorce and marry him, which she brutually told him to 'kindly fuck off you good for nothing bum'." Orta giggles and kisses Naruto on the cheek before looking at Anko, "When he tried to grab my ass, Naruto broke Sasuke arm in 36-" "37" "37 places before shoving said arm into his anus and repeated what I said." A few moments, the trio are waiting for Anko to calm down. They will continue to wait for several hours.

Lagi walks across the ground after he'd been scrubbed down, his gazing searching for his mate. Thanking the ancients for crafting him and letting him continue to live, he gaze over and see the various species of dragons milling around, _ **"I never thought I would see the day on the mortal plane...I miss the fighting." "You'll get over it,"**_ turning his gaze locks onto Hikari, eyes simmering with love to his one time foe, _ **"plus our riders are warriors for this village...we'll be needed eventually."**_ As Hikari approaches slowly, Lagi eyes linger to the enlarge stomach carrying his heirs. As the two large wyrms nuzzle close to one another, movement could be felt as the developing pups squirm drawing warm smiles from the parents.

Hikari's eyes barely lower when a sharp pain drew her attention, Lagi rising to his feet and chasing off any being close by. The echoing haunting call of many dragons howling into the dark.

 _ **Southern Rojo Base: Next day**_

"I'm telling you Nai-chan, the two of them are **married**!" the long suffering sigh of Kurenai as she walks with Anko to the large complex before them, Sai offering her a pair of earplugs which she dutifully refuse, "I mean by the time I go dating they could already have gaki of their own, it ain't fair." As Kurenai open her mouth to offer comfort, Sai chuckles at them, "Eyup, of course there's the fact mine is due any day now." "THE FUCK SAI, YOU'RE MARIED TOO!" seeing the genin nods and show of his wedding ring, a dark cloud hovers around Anko while Kurenai raise an eyebrow, "...it's not fair, Anko been a good girl." Sai pulls out a picture of him and a blond hair and gray eye girl with her hand on her extended belly, "This is Mei Shimura, my treasure that makes me able to slay even the worst of foes...I'll ensure that I return to them as alive as I left." Kurenai grins while Anko gape at the picture of the two, "That's nice but I haven't seen her around the village before."

Sai shrugs before placing the photo away, eyes showing his mirth even when he doesn't smile, "How often do you actually pay attention to the little people, the civilians, traders, childerns." Seeing their sheepish smile, Sai laughs as they enter the area. Various kids, teens, and young adults ran around the area offering sells and working the shops. Kurenai looks at Sai while Anko bought some Dango from a couple of twins, "Have you notice that there aren't any adults, or at least any parents?" "Yeah well what do you expect," Sai shrugs his shoulder while waving at a girl sweeping the porch of a shop, "most everyone here is an orphan." Sai continues forward, uncaring as the two jonins' jaw drops, 'ORPHANS!'

Several tense minutes down the road, they stand in front of the tall building that looked like so many high priced homes and manors. Anko walks up to the door and knocks, waiting until a young girl opens the door, "Excuse me but is Naruto and Orta here, I need to grab them for some missions." Receiving a nod, they enter after removing their footware, "This way, Sai-sama how is Mei onee-chan doing," the young girl ignores the jonin and the tokubetsu jonin questions, locking eyes with the older boy, "are you still in the dog house for that prank?" Sai gives a half-hearted glare at the smirking girl, "Not anymore Megioth, although she'll be going after you now that she's, in her own words, 'a waddling beach ball away from pain and agony'... apparently she was not amuse at the fake spider dropping from the ceiling trick." While they talk, they are almost blindsided by two teens running towards the back.

Following them, they quartet see Naruto and Orta rubbing the side of two very large dragons. Naruto pats a slightly smaller dark blue, almost black, while Orta scracthes a dark green dragon. The dark blue dragon has a metal like exoskeleton that covers the back and tail with two long bone pieces sprouts next to the wings while it head wields a nasty horn and a helm. Meanwhile the dark green dragon exoskeleton covers the top portion of its body and while its head is protected by a helm, this one sports two horns. Between the two large dragons are six unarmored and hornless babies that are suckling on the dark blue dragon.

The dragons eyes locks on the group, a deep rumbling growl accompanies the matching gaping maws which draws the two genin attention. Naruto smiles at the jaw dropped jonins and Sai's raised eyebrow, "What, you expect a dragon to just pop into the world looking as though it can wreak the world?" One of the baby dragons sneezes and bumbs against its sibling making the two squeek out. Seeing the two climbing over each other agressively, the almost black dragon picks up one and begin to groom it. Seeing Naruto laughing, Orta offers a smile to the four, "So, what do you need Anko-sensei?"

 _ **Hokage Tower 3 months later**_

"Hokage-sama, Team Eleven reporting from another successful Tora mission," Anko smirk at the glare Iruka gives the team as they enter with a purring Tora in Orta's arms and Naruto dangling a catnip filled sack before the devil cat. Sarutobi Hiruzen laughs at Orta trying to convince Madam Shijimi to give her Tora, "You guys are getting good at this." Receiving nods from three of the members while Orta pouts, he looks through the mission scrolls. Before giving them the choices, a pug wearing a head band with a Konoha hiate poofs in, "Hokage-sama, scroll from Team Seven requesting back up." Before the Hokage can say anything, Orta brings the pug into a hug as Naruto pulls out a barbequed boar bone with meat, "Well, aren't you an adorable one!"

The pug blinks at her before accepting the meat bone from Naruto, "Thanks name's Pakkun." Leaning into the ear scratch, he hands the scroll to the Hokage. As he reads the scroll, Orta and Naruto feels Pakkun paw and Sarutobi frowns, "Team Eleven, I need you to head to Wave country immediately!"

So now Team Eleven is heading to Wave. How will the shinobi world react to the power of dragons. How will Team Seven react. What awaits the two teams in wave. Just letting you know, I don't hate Sasuke...except when acts like a dumbass. So I humilate him now instead of on screen. Leave reviews and let me know how you like this.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright here is another chapter of Dragooners. I hope you don't mind all this and can appreciate the story. If you think it's going to fast, let me know. I appreciate reviews and advice. One pairing I plan to include is Kiba and Hinata. Here are the teams that you probably trying to figure. Team Seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Akari Tatsushiro. Team Eight is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. Team Nine is Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji Hyuga. Team Ten is Shikamaru Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. I don't own Naruto Or anything use in this crossover.

"Speaking"

 _"Whispering'_

'Thinking'

*Flashback/Timeskip*

 **Chapter 9: Making Waves and expanxionism**

The quartet and Pakkun speed of to the southern sector of Konoha, Pakkun tilting his head and getting a coo from Orta, "Why are we heading here instead of the gate and why am I here?" Sai chuckles while they land in the court yard and Orta hand the pug over, "We're going to need someone to direct us to the area you were sent from." "Okay but why are we here?" Pakkun whimpers, already missing Orta scratching behind his ears. Hearing Sai laugh, Pakkun looks up when he feels the ground shake a little, "Why to catch a ride of coarse!" Pakkun turn to see the two large wyrms walk up to the group.

Orta reaches down from Lagi and grabs Anko followed by Pakkun, the great green dov looks at the nin dog, _ **"Hello little hound, a pleasure to meet you."**_ The nin dog blinks before smiling widely, "Well it's a pleasure as well, just wishing that it wasn't for something like this." Seeing the great wyrm nods, Pakkun looks at a snarling Hikari, "Hope we didn't interrupt anything." The old dragon shakes his head as he rises on his hind legs and walks out the open gate, _ **"She just being irrational, the pups are trying out their wings and need their own space." "That's easy for you to say,"**_ Pakkun and Lagi turn to see the worry glance of Hikari as she moves forward, continuously turning back, _**"you didn't carry them around for eight months or nurse them for two more."**_

The two soon spread their wings and sped forward, catching the wind and taking off in a single bound. "THIS IS INCREDIBLE AND TERRIFYING, WHY HAVEN'T WE DONE THIS BEFORE!" Anko's eyes grew wide as they flew higher into the sky, gripping on Orta tightly and getting a glare for her efforts. Orta taps Lagi back, letting him know to level off as Hikari, Naruto and Sai break the cloud cover and follow, First, you don't need to yell and second, because we don't pop out dragons." As the group fly towards Wave country, Naruto's mind dances at the chance to end a competitor, "Hey Sai, Gato might have some knowledge that Danzo wants." Sai chuckles while patting Hikari on her side, "You just want to influence Wave to place someone you want in charge."

The two laugh and plot together as the dragons pump powerful muscles. Eventually they land to have Pakkun keep track of the scent and rest the dragons' wings. Soon enough, the group fly over a large bridge that is still being built. "Damn, that's one big bridge," the commentary by Anko was unneeded as the groups eye the bridge. Naruto shakes his head before looking at Hikari, 'Hikari, do you see the silver hair one and his team.'

Meanwhile, Akari Tatsushiro slides across the ground from a kick by the nuke-nin clone of Zabuza Momochi. As she stands up, she grips her stomach while coughing and makes eye contact with Sasuke, 'Damn, the bastard hits too hard and move too fast.' Sasuke Uchiha dashes in, throwing several kicks but is sent reeling by the backhand slap and gasp out of breath, 'What I wouldn't give for a miracle right now.' As the clone walks forward, dual beams of blue fire scorch it and the surronding area. Eyes turn to the sky and sees two large forms spiral towards the ground, only one pair of eyes looking in shock, "Wh-what but ho-how?"

"Akira," turning to the Uchiha, she calms as he approaches her, "you know what they are?" Before she can answer, the eath shakes and everyone eyes turn to the large creatures. Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widen as one word falls from her Akira's mouth, "Dragons." As the exhausted trio prepare to defend their client, they notice four people jump from the dragons' back with three of them looking fimilar, "Wa-wait, Sai, Orta, Naruto b-but wh-" "Glad to know we got here in time," Naruto turns his helmed gaze to the three tired genin, "you three alright?"

Akira opens her mouth to thank them when Zabuza sends another Mizu bushin to him, "Watch o-" Naruto flashes and appear behind the clone as the clone stumbles before its head falls followed by the body turning to water. As one, the trio of armor genins take position guarding Team Seven and the client, "Anko-sensei, he's all your." The tokubetsu jonin laughs as she draws a pair of kunai, "You guys are the best, you know." The genins just watch as she lunges for the nuke-nin.

Akira's eyes glances at the large wyrms before her, trying not to seem like a threat when the almost black one turns to Naruto, _**"Little one, why are these whelps so far away from their clutch?"**_ The concern voice of the dam shock the trio and the client, Naruto glances at them, "They put on the hiate knowing that they can die Hikari, they can't be called pups anymore...they're windriders now, first and foremost." As Hikari nod, Akira edge a little closer, "Ano, wh-what do you mean windriders?" Naruto turn to her, ignoring how she edge closer to the Uchiha, "Old enough to fight, believe themselves indistrucible, and charges forward without a plan." At that teams look at the battling ninjas, Kakashi managing to get free and helping Anko against Zabuza.

Before the jonin instructors can land the killing blow, several senbon needles gore through Zabuza. As the nuke-nin's body fell, a person in a mask grabs the body and flees follow by Kakashi collaspsing on Anko's shoulder, "Shit, really Kakashi, now you choose keel over." Naruto shakes his head and removes his helm, "Son of a bitch must have use up all his chakra," turning to Tazuna, Naruto sighs deeply as Pakkun vanish, "which way to your home Tazuna-san, we should get their soon." Once getting directions, Naruto throws Kakashi on Hikari while Sai, Sasuke and Tazuna hops on behind him, "Love you ready?" Seeing the girls on Lagi and his wife nod, they head to Wave country.

Tsunami is walking back from buying the meager grocery that she could when she feels the ground shake. Turning around from the door, her eyes lock onto an eye connected to a huge green wyrm. Terror fill her heat as razor sharp teeth of a predator open wide to-"Hey Tsunami, what are you doing, open the door," she blinks and looks up and sees, after almost having a heart attack from the other dragon her father riding on the back of one. Slowly, her eyes roll into the back of her as she faints to the shock of most. She almost believe that the dragons were laughing at her.

 _ **Tazuna House: 1500**_

"And that's what happened so far," the bolsterous voice of the bridge builder recounted the story to his daughter and grandson. Nervously looking outside to one of the large dragons, Tsunami nods with a gulp, "We'll, I-I guess I sho-should thank them." Naruto yawns while hanging his arm around a slumbering Orta, "Yeah...I'm going to go with no." Eyes turn to Naruto as he shake his wife up, Akari tilting her head sideways, "Why not?" The room shudders at the chuckle as the couple left, "Why would they give a damn about anyone they're not bonded to.

Inari had waited for everyone to fall asleep before he sneaks downstairs. Briefly checking to see if his mother's awake, he makes it to the front door. Closing it slowly once he's outside, his eyes lock onto the large green dov. Steeling himself, he walks to the slumbering giant and reaches a hand to touch him, _ **"What are you doing awake little hatchling?"**_ Inari stumbles back with a yell, before make eye contact with the dark blue dam.

For minutes the two kept eye contact even as the green uncurl, showing that he too was feigning sleep, "I-I wanted to thank you." Seeing the two wyrms nod, Inari moves closer while the two curl around each other again, "I-I was afraid that I would lose him too." The great green dov, Lagi Inari remind himself, streches with exoskeleton cracking painfully, _ **"There's no reason to thank us young hatchling." "Quite, we've always help humans,"**_ Inari turnt to Hikari as she brings her head down and nudges him playfully, _ **"after all that Naruto and Orta has done for us...we felt it was only right."**_ Inari eyes widen, questions flowing through his mind, "Why did Naruto-san said you wouldn't care."

 _ **"It's not so much that we don't care,"**_ Lagi breaths out, the nighttime air misting over his breath, _ **"it's more that if we try to, the bond could make our partner try the impossible."**_ Inari looks as though he had more questions but Hikari huffs, drawing the boy's attention, _**"You should be resting though, not asking questions that old philophisers ask." "She right you hatchling,"**_ Inari feels the weight of the day press on him as a pair of arms lift him, the last thing he sees are a pair of sapphire and emerald eyes, _**"sleep and grow to be proud and valliant."**_ Naruto rest the sleeping boy to him as Orta smiles softly at the two tired wyrms, offering silent thanks and getting an affectionate huffs in return. As the two meet up with Tsunami on the porch, she gaze at the two, "Is what they said true?"

Orta turns while Naruto walks up the steps, "Unfortunately yes, many other dragon riders have been driven mad in trying to save everyone." Pouring some tea, the two women sit and drink, "Some take their life of grief while others waste away trying to save the world." "What kind of task are you given that drives those like you insane," the older women's eyes lock into eyes that are older than their owners. "The Mantle of Responsiblity," they turn as Naruto walks down, brushing his hair back with the few gray strands showing without the hair dye, "we have been chosen to ensure that those who can't defend themselves have a symbol to look for in times of light or times in shadow." Silence fill the room as three forms drank some tea, broken by the eldest there, "What are you two doing now?"

Naruto smiles, while snaking an arm around Orta's waist, "Well, the two of us are trying to spend some **private time** together." Seeing the older woman blush, Orta grins while brushing her husband's whiskers and getting a deep pur, "Indeed but don't worr, Inari won't hear a thing." Before Tsunami can say anything, the two dragon riders slip away into their room, '...so unfair, where's my private time.' The following morning, Team Seven minus Kakashi, Team Eleven minus Naruto and Orta, and Tazuna's family are downstairs at the dining room table. Sakura moans angrily at the steps, while Tsunami blushes, "WHERE ARE THOSE TWO! I WANT TO EAT ALREADY!"

Sai makes eye contact with Tsunami and facepalm loudly, drawing everyones attention, when he sees her face, "...let me guess, private time?" At the nod, Sai drops his head on the table, "We might as well eat now, they're not going to be down here for at least two hours." At six surprise and one confuse reaction, Sai shrugs relucantly, "Yeah trust me, it'll take a bomb that could take out Konoha to get their attention when they're...like that." Sakura and Akari blush as well while Anko and Tazuna giggle and Sasuke raise an eyebrow, follow by Inari looking at his mother, "Mom, what's private time?" As one everyone respond and Inari pouts, "When you're older."

Sakura turns to Sai, blush fading and tries to be the grown up, "Why don't we, um, interrupt them?" Sai's eyes widen and as he stands to run toward the door, a dark foreboding feeling flood the room. Small patches of ice form on the floor and ghostly wails echo before everything returns to normal. Slowly, Sai turn to an almost comatose Sakura as everyone look at him, "...would you like...the message...repeated?" Akari suddenly jumps up, looking franticly, "WHERE'S INARI?!"

Suddenly, a knock can be heard upstairs and the wails become howls. As the ice reaches for the living, soft muttering can be heard upstairs. As everyone life flash before their eyes, the ice fade and three pairs of feet walk down the stairs. Naruto and Orta laugh as Inari tells them an exagerated story of his fishing trip, "Sorry we're late, hope you weren't waiting long." As they sat down to eat, Inari turns to Orta, "Onee-sama, what's private time?"

Everyone but Inari, Naruto, and Orta blush and turn away, "Ask Naruto?" As several eyes widen, Inari ask Naruto, "Well Inari, private time is when two adults spend time discussing about making a baby." Several people cough at Inari's next question, "Where do babies come from?" Ignoring Tsunami's death glare and the different people begging him to stop, Naruto opens his mouth but Orta interrupts, "When a male and a female of the same specie want to reproduce." Inari nods sagely, while several people look at Naruto and Orta like their insane.

Naruto looks at a blushing Tsunami and raise an eyebrow, "What, I knew this kind of stuff when I was seven...I used to breed foxes and other canines."

And just like that Inari knows the truth of where babies come from. Was it wrong, who knows. Better to be imform and know than to be ignorant and doom. Hope you like. Peace out.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is another chapter. Sorry forr the wait, I was having a difficult time thinking how this chapter is suppose to go. I do not own Naruto or anything that is used in this fan fiction. Enjoy

"Speaking"

 _"Whispering'_

'Thinking'

*Flashback/Timeskip*

 **Chapter 10: A New Hope and the Fall of a Tyrant**

Naruto yawns as he watches Tazuna and his team working on the bridge and Orta rides in on Lagi, "How's the area Love?" "Secure and dull," Orta slides of the green wyrm's back and walks over to Naruto, hand on her hips and lips drawn in a pout, "how much longer until our shift is done with Hon?" Lagi turns to Hikari and nudges her, receiving an affectionate nip at his neck and the two human's laughter. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sai are sparring against each other with Sakura and Akira watching, "Come now Uchiha, surely you can do better than this...after all," Sasuke snarls at the ROOT operative, "what would your **mother** say if you couldn't touch me." "Fuck you!" Sasuke lunges at Sai, murder in his eyes, and tries to stab him with a kunai repeatedly only to miss.

As Sai dodges, he locks eyes with the younger genin before smirking, "Ah, Kakashi taicho, glad to see you up and about." The other three genin turn to see the silver hair jonin limp out on a pair of crutches and Sai kicks Sasuke in his back, "Uchiha, you have yet to leave a mark on me...we're nowhere close to done." Sasuke grins arrogantly at the older boy, "I rather hear what my sensei's instructions are." "Actually, he's right Sasuke," turning to Kakashi in shatter hope only to be thrown into a tree, "matter a fact, Sakura and Akari will help you." The two kunochis shudders before saying they have next shift causing Kakashi to eye smile at them, "No worries, me and Anko will take over so...have fun you four."

As soon as he left, Akari looks in Sai's eyes in horror, "W-We're gonna die aren't we?" "No, no, no," the three sigh in relief, before Sai brings a hand to his chin, "well maybe...unless you do one thing." Seeing the confuse look on Team Seven, his eyes gains a sadistic glean as their eyes shrink in horror at the sight of the chakra blaster charging, "You may want to...DODGE!" Naruto, Orta, Lagi, and Hikari turn to see a dust cloud follow by deranged laughter, causing the four to facepalm, "...kami damnit, Sai." "That was Sai," they turn to see Kakashi and Anko walk over to them with a worry look, "what did Anko teach you three?"

Naruto starts laughing at the question leaving Orta the odd one out, all the while the two mount up, "Oh no, that's just how Sai gets...he can be very sadistic when he wants to." A few minutes later, Kakashi eye smile nervously at Anko, "Your team is very...unusual." "As if your team is full of outstanding children," the scoff from Anko was softened by the friendly grin very few seen.

Inari crouch low to the ground while watching the two Uzumaki sparing against each other. Naruto throws a right cross at Orta only for her to duck under before side kicking him. Blocking the kick, he grabs her leg before sweeping her legs from under her and stomping. As his leg comes down, she twist to the side before grabbing his ankle and twisting it with a long crack. Naruto snarls slightly before kick her in the arm and jumping away from another kick.

As she stood, she watches as Naruto snap kick at her making her back flip away as he force his ankle back in place. 'So cool,' Inari's eyes sparkle as he watch the pair of shinobi, 'I wish they could help us.' Naruto cuts his eyes in the direction Inari is hiding before sighing, "Kid, why are you in a bush...not doing anything your mom would disapprove?" As Inari edge out of the bush with a blush, Orta walks over with a glowing green hand, "So Inari-chan, what can we help you with?" As the pair waited patiently for Inari to finish explaining his request for helping them, Lagi lifts his head he sense Hikari smiles in the direction of Orta, _**"Hikari my dear, what's up with the face?" "Give it a moment,"**_ Hikari grins as Orta groans while her eyes flash red as she holds her stomach _,_ _ **"what you think about that?"**_ As everyone continue their conversation, a mask shinobi gaze over the group before **shushin** away to his superior.

'Just a few more days until this bridge is done,' Naruto couldn't stop grinning as he, Sasuke, Kakashi and Akari walk alongside Tazuna to the bridge, 'soon I can add this place under my domain plus all the seafood.' After Inari asked for training, the Uzumaki Rojo immediately thought of how to get this place working for him. A quick flight to a local samurai group revealed that should the deed to the area not be presented, than anyone could claim the land as theirs. After discussions with Tazuna and several elder member of the village, Naruto simply needs to kill Gato in order to own the land, 'Of course, since they know I will Gato and I'm kinder than he will ever be helps them want me to own te land.' **"All that you need now is someone to lead your military branch here and provide this place with weapons,"** the rumbling voice of the bijuu in his seal hinted to amusement almost causing him to laugh out loud.

However, the group tense as they notice the workers on the bridge were knock unconcious with a few moaning in pain. Tazuna rush forward and check on his second, "Hizami, what happened here?" "It was...a demon, that...appear from the mist," as the dark man groan in pain, Kakashi's eyes narrow before looking at the mist rolling in. Standing tall, he noticed Naruto already has his tonfas out with narrow eyes, "Sasuke, Akari, on your feet...we've got company." "Well, well, it seems as your brats have gotten braver," as Zabuza and his masked ally walked out of the mist, the nuke-nin seems to glance around, "don't see the white haired girl though." Naruto signals Kakashi, who in turn nods at Sasuke.

Before anyone could react, the Uchiha disappeared before sevearl splash of water could be heard from the water clones' death. Naruto glare as Kakashi took to fighting against Zabuza as Sasuke and the mask nin threw blows at each other, 'Hikari, how are Lagi and Orta doing on their task?' _**"They've manage to destroy Gato's bases outside of wave,"**_ Hikari chirps through their connection while the two fights escalated, _ **"and Sai has returned from looting from all the bases."**_ Soon the sound of conflict seem to taper off as Sasuke manage to knock the masked nin out and tie him up while Kakashi had a swearing Zabuza pin down by his ninken, "Hey taicho, you mind if I talk to him before you attempt to kill him?" As the blond with whitening hair walk over, the group hear slow clapping and turn to see Gato surrounded by an army of thugs, "Who are you little upstarter?"

Without blinking, Naruto pulls out his chakra blaster and switched to semi automatic with a savage grin, "Oh you know." Before Gato could yell for his men to attack, Naruto began unloading a wave of chakra shots and shredding the corrupt business man, "A real fucking businessman." As the thugs slowly realize their meal ticket was gone, a wave of green energy streams blast at them as Hikari descends on them like an angry eagle. As the villagers head over to the group, Zabuza glares at the blonde, "Thanks gaki, now I've lost my meal ticket." "He wasn't going to pay you," as Orta dismount Lagi, she threw three headbands from Kirigakure, "there was a trio of shinobi there waiting to collect your head from Gato but they won't be around."

"What do you want then gaki," the browless nin sigh before looking at the blond dragon rider, "there's not much I can offer you at the moment." "That's where you are wrong, Momochi-san," Naruto grins as the masked nin wakes up, "you have two options, the first is you can run and hope that Kiri's hunter-nins don't catch up to you." Orta stands next to Naruto and throws an arm across his shoulder, "Or you can sign this contract that shows you and your partner belong to us before you begin teaching the people here how to fight for themselves." As the konoha nins tense while waiting for his answer, the people of wave dare to hope for a better tomorrow. After minutes pass, Zabuza sighes deeply with tired eyes, "I choose-"

 **Hey guys, I'm still doing this story. So leave a review saying if Zabuza takes the job or not. Hope ya'll have a great day.**


	11. Interlude 1: Gaara's Thunder

**Alright everyone, DracoTitan here. First off, brysonmcginnis17, yes I have heard of Kamen Rider. I'll make sure to watch that soon enough to see what I can do with that. So this is not a chapter featuring Naruto.*Ducks under a thrown chainsaw and step foward, dodging a wave of black arrows.* Instead, THIS is a Interlude featuring our favorite soicopath...GAARA! I don't own anything that I am typing. If I did, then I would have a nice house while play D &D, Warhammer, and WarmaHordes...which reminds me to make a WarmaHordes fanfic.**

"Speaking"

 _"Whispering'_

'Thinking'

*Flashback/Timeskip*

 **Interlude 1: The Sand Wyrm**

The wind blows over the desert dunes, small waves dancing wildly, as a large dark furred dragon fly over head. As the golden mohawk carnivore roar out pridefully, its rider, a young shinobi of sixteen with spiky red hair gaze over to a pair of red dragon with black nose horn flew behind the pair, "Gaara-sama, there seems to be no signs of any of the intruders." "They must have fled already then, head back to base and report to Kazekage-domo about these snakes in the sand," receiving the riders nod, Gaara sigh while gazing up before chuckling at the dragon's questioning gaze, "It's nothing Ikari, just remembering Draconis."

 _ ***Flashback: Four years ago***_

 _Gaara and fifteen others slowly exits from a cave, dressed in garments made from some strange fur covered beast. It had been weeks since they had encounter another human being. A brown hair girl look up with her dark eyes before turning to her 'secert' crush, "Verde-sama, there are some strange creatures above us." Seeing his eyes on her, she straightens her non-existing wrinkles, "There are a total of six of these creature, two of them a golden color while the others are blood red as well as thinner, I beleive they're a form of transport." "If that's the case, then why do they seem to be flying away from us," Gaara drawls out as the group of winged creature flew southward._

 _Over the course of a week, the group followed the creatures until they reached a town. Hearing information about the world, they're shocked over the fact they appear on another world altogether. Following soon was they're training as member of Icarus, the dragon riding group that protect the skies. Finally, they've reach graduation and would receive their dragon partner._

 _Gaara walk by many dragons, from the more common Bloodskins and Darkshoulders to the rarer Snow Wings, but none seem to deem him worth their time. As the others gain their partner, he was close to giving up when a man is flung over his head, "Calm that drake down!" "How did it get out from its kennel?!" "MY LEG!" "Cadet Gaara, look out!"_

 _Dodging out the way, he lock eyes with an angry near black fur dragon that roar deeply at him. Before long, he finds himself on the back of the dragon as it flies around trying to crush or get rid of him. Thus Ikari and Gaara bond as fellow fighters._

 _ ***One year ago***_

 _"...This is most unfortunate ma'am." "Understatement Captain, how long until we lose it all?" his commanding officer glare at him before going back to pacing, as the large dragon known as the White Phantom circle around the tower. As more dragon riders attack the creature, Matsuri walks in, "Captain Suna, Colonel Roth, we manage to drive the White Phantom off and the men are preparing for a bombing run." "Belay that Sargeant, you and your flight are being pulled back," seeing the questioning gaze, she shrug before looking outside, "as of this minute, a small elite task force is heading down to kill it once and for all." "Than what is it that you need of us, ma'am," Gaara frown while Matsuri's face shows hurt._

 _"The council is going to mind wipe everyone on planet...I want you and your flight, your Thunder, to head through_ _ **your**_ _portal to_ _ **your**_ _planet," the colonel runs her fingernails through her graying hair at the two shocked riders, "take every pair you can and close the gate behind you...that is your last order." A week later, when the masterminds behind the continuous loop had realised the plan, no one was left to be interrigated._

 _ ***Flashback over***_

 _ **"Gaara, how much longer must we wait out here,"**_ the golden dragon growls out as Matsuri and her Silvertail, Gekido. As she walks up, Gekido chuffs out a laugh, _ **"We didn't keep ya to long, did we?" "You know you did, ya thin scaled coward!"**_ Ikari roars angrily while Gaara looks at a nervous Matsuri. Tilting up her chin, his eyes seems calm barely holding back the insane bloodlust he normally feels, "What's the matter, my bloody huntress?" "Well Gaara, I don't know how to explain this," she shiver as he pulls her closer, two pair of near heartless killers gazing longingly in each others' eyes, "my murderous king, I'm-"

*Kazekage Tower*

Suna no Rasa sigh softly while looking over Sunagakure no sato with a calm smile, 'No paperwork to sign at the moment, no emergency council meetings...not even a fail assassination attempt all day.' 'Everything is going alr-' the wall of his office gains a new hole as his youngest son drags his older son and daughter with panicking eyes, '...kami damnit!' "Gaara...is there a reason that you three are in my office," the Kazekage frowns at Gaara, while wondering why his other two childern seem frozen in shock and horror. Gaara releases them before reaching for a bottle that says, **'Warning: For Emergencies Only'** , "Kazekage-domo...how would you feel if I told you I am going to be a father?" Slowly, the kage sighes deeply before looking over his village again, "I feel like neither of us are drunk enough to talk about this."

 **And thus the Interlude was done. I plan for each of these to be done, all that's left is Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo. Thank you for yor time.**


	12. Author Notes

**Author notes**

Man it's been a long time since I did one of these. So, I have some irritable news that I need you to put your weapons away for... I'll be dropping some of my stories. *Holds up hands with closed eyes while everyone following points some form of weapon at me* LET ME EXPLAIN!..

The stories I am dropping either no longer appeal to me or makes no sense whatsoever. That being said, I do have some good news. I will not take the story off my page **until** there is anyone that wish to do them in my place...although if it has an OC, you will have to make your own character unless said otherwise.

Another piece of news is that I am starting to do what Solora Goldsun is doing. Each Tuesday, I will be updating a story in respect for Dragon Tuesday that is done every week by Solora Goldsun and I have a poll on my page. I hope to do all the other non dragon stories once a month...hopefully.

But you all are probably wondering what stories are being dropped...and whoever has the rusty pitchfork, GET THAT DAMN THING OFF MY NECK OR I'LL SHOVE IT BETWEEN YOUR ARSE!

 **Big Cat of Konoha** is officially cancelled. On my page, you will find that a challenge in order to either make your own or copy mine.

 **Dragon Fangs** is unfortunately cancelled. While I hate to put my first RWBY OC in the death bowl, I have yet to find any inspiration to continue it. This one _**must**_ be changed, I do not want to see clones of my character.

The other is not a fanfiction I have done but if you wish to do so, it's a SAO/Mass Effect crossover. For more information, go to my page and see or send me an email.

If I receive any email dealing with bullshit, I will straight up report the trouble maker and block them. This may be the internet, but that doesn't mean that you can act like a complete idiot.

Thank you all for your time, including you Pitchfork Guy, and this is DracoTitan signing off. Keep being awesome and have a great day.


End file.
